Consecuencias
by Xui
Summary: Joffrey debe aprender que no tiene que cabrear al personal. Cosas como estas pueden pasarle. Crack Pairing como respuesta al reto "parejas extrañas de canción"


Veamos, esto fué escrito para un concurso que consistía en tratar de unir a dos personajes aleatorios en una historia que conllevara algo físico y que resultara creíble. Esta fue mi propuesta para la pareja que me tocó: Joff/Theon.

Aclaraciones: Adoro a Theon con todas mis fuerzas y odio a Joffrey, que quede claro xDDDDDDDD

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se entornan bajo un ceño fruncido, chispeantes de ira, mientras sus labios se fruncen en un mohín de disgusto. El pelo le baila con el aire, arremolinándose entorno a su cabeza y quedándose pegado en su frente y en su cuello, formando dibujos brillantes de sudor en su piel. Sus hombros, tensos y rígidos, se encorvan hacia su oponente como si todo el peso de la furia se hubiera instalado en ellos, y la espada, pesada y de madera, cuelga de su mano, inerte y sin vida; su punta se arrastra por el barro como una manifestación física de su orgullo.

Delante de él el pequeño Stark trata de aguantar la risa.

-¡Tú no puedes ganarme! – chilla y la voz aguda retumba en todo el patio de entrenamiento obteniendo como respuesta unas risotadas escondidas traídas por el viento. - ¡Has hecho trampas!

Al escuchar la carcajada que se escapa de los labios de Bran Stark sus pálidas mejillas se colorean de rojo. Se yergue cuan alto es: no mucho para un hombre adulto, pero lo suficiente para un chico de su edad; aprieta el guante de acero entorno a la empuñadura de la espada y adopta una postura digna y altiva.

Con un gesto despectivo arroja la espada de madera a los pies del joven lobo y sale del patio con pasos airados y la capa roja ondeando a su espalda.

Una salida digna de él, _digna de un rey_.

Se deshace de la dorada armadura con rapidez, arrojándola al fango. Ya se encargará alguno de esos _malolientes _norteños de recogerla y limpiarla

Cuando él sea el rey les mostrará a esos salvajes, salvajes que conviven con sus bastardos en sus propios castillos, su lugar. La luz que se filtra entre las nubes grises le hace guiñar los ojos. Resopla con desagrado. Odia a todos los Stark y a sus malditas y heladas tierras. Cuando sea rey lo reducirá todo a cenizas.

Sus pasos, rápidos y furiosos, le llevan hacia la parte de atrás del castillo. Busca al Perro. Quiere desahogarse con alguien que le obedezca y Clegane _debe_ estar entrenando en algún lugar. Dentro de las murallas no es necesario que le acompañe a todas partes… ¿quién se _atrevería _a atacarle? Entonces algo le llama poderosamente la atención: un movimiento en la sombra, unas risas arrastradas por el viento, unas figuras por el rabillo del ojo.

Para bruscamente. Sus ojos deben estar engañándole. Parpadea un par de veces para asegurarse.

Una sonrisa cruel se adueña de sus labios, estirando sus mejillas hacia los lados. Vaya… _¿Quién lo habría imaginado?_

Ahí, bajo el abrigo que proporciona la sombra de las torres de Invernalia, Robb Stark apoya su espalda en los muros al lado de una puerta de madera. Y encima de él, como una oscura sombra, está Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de Lord Stark. Y le está _besando_. Los dedos del heredero de Invernalia se enredan en el cabello oscuro del hijo del hierro y le empujan hacia él para acercarse más, un poco más. Una mano del Greyjoy se posa en una de las mejillas del lobo. La otra no llega a verla desde esa posición.

Ve cómo se separan, con suavidad y lentamente, como temiendo alejarse demasiado. Nota los labios del Stark moviéndose, murmurando algo y luego estirándose en una sonrisa tranquila mientras se arregla la ropa y, tras despedirse con un ademán, se introduce en el castillo por aquella pequeña puerta. El Greyjoy se deja caer contra el muro, apoyando la espalda y cruzando los brazos. Con una pacífica sonrisilla en los labios.

Y Joffrey le mira fijamente. Ha escuchado decir a su padre en una ocasión que la gloria de los Greyjoy hacía tiempo que había terminado, que no eran más que un grupo de ladrones cobardes. Decide acercarse hacia él, con pasos seguros y firmes, con su mano derecha apoyada perezosamente sobre su puñal y con una mirada engreída en su rostro.

-Greyjoy – dice tratando de hacer que su voz suene algo más grave de lo habitual en un niño de trece años. Theon gira sus ojos hacia él y su sonrisa se amplía en una vanidosa y sarcástica a la vez.

-_Majestad_ - La palabra se desliza entre sus labios como miel líquida, y Joffrey no sabe cómo, pero consigue que suene como una _maldición_. Y eso le cabrea.

-Tenía entendido que eras el pupilo de Lord Stark. – El hijo del hierro no se digna a contestar, se limita a observarle con la ironía pintada en su mirada. – No sabía que además de un rehén eras la _puta _de los Stark – Joffrey quiere humillarle, _necesita humillarle_. Quiere que ese hombre altivo y engreído aprenda que su lugar está muy por debajo del suelo que _él_pisa. – ¿También dejas que Lord Stark te folle? – Consigue que el veneno impregne cada una de las palabras que se deslizan por su lengua. Lo está disfrutando. Y está tan metido en la espiral de placer que le produce la humillación ajena que no nota el cambio que se ha producido en el heredero de Pyke. Los hombros de Theon se han puesto rígidos y sus puños se han crispado en sus brazos. Pero la sonrisa sigue ahí: altiva y orgullosa. - ¿O es al revés? ¿Robb Stark es tu putilla?

Es entonces cuando Theon separa su espalda de la pared y el corazón de Joffrey se para de golpe. Se está acercando a él. Y eso no es lo que debería estar pasando, se supone que es un cobarde. El príncipe retrocede tropezándose prácticamente con sus propios pies. El corazón le late frenéticamente y solo puede escuchar el sonido de la sangre bombeando en sus oídos.

-¿Qu-qué haces? – Retrocede otro paso, las manos le empiezan a temblar – ¡No te acerques más! – Chilla. Pero Theon se sigue acercando paso a paso con la sonrisa convertida en un rictus de ira y la pesada capa de pieles arrastrándose tras sus pasos – ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Haré que tu cabeza adorne las almenas de Desembarco! – Cada paso vacilante hacia atrás es más lento que el anterior, entorpecido por el miedo que, como una helada lluvia, cala en sus huesos y se asienta pesadamente en su estómago; y Theon avanza implacable con ese gesto de furia.

Joffrey observa con incredulidad como una mano agarra la ropa que cubre su pecho y alza la cabeza encontrándose con dos afiladas dagas de acero. Theon Greyjoy le empuja hacia atrás con fuerza y algo duro se clava en su espalda. Un jadeo involuntario se escapa de sus labios. Con las temblorosas puntas de sus dedos distingue el tacto rugoso de la madera, _un árbol_. Pero sus ojos aguados están atrapados en las pupilas de hierro, como dos mosquitos hipnotizados por la luz de una llama. Todo su cuerpo tiembla. Sus piernas se estremecen con violencia.

-No soy ni el rehén, ni la puta de nadie… _majestad_– susurra Theon, cada palabra derramándose silbante entre sus labios, el cálido aliento golpeando la cara de Joffrey.

-Co-como me hagas algo, _estúpida rata_… - consigue balbucear. Su voz parece venir de algún lugar lejano, casi no la reconoce – se lo diré a mi padre…

Entonces la boca de Theon choca contra la suya con brusquedad. Y Joffrey no sabe qué hacer. Los labios del Greyjoy están fríos y se aprietan contra los suyos con fuerza, _como castigándole_. Sus dientes le muerden y su barba le araña las mejillas. Joffrey trata de apartarse, aprieta los dientes y le empuja, pero Theon es más grande que él. Un tirón en la parte de atrás de su cabello hace que abra la boca en un mudo grito que Theon aprovecha. La lengua del mayor se introduce entre sus labios con maestría, buscando la suya y masajeándola. Los dientes chocan y muerden y Joffrey no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la locura del dolor y el placer. Los dedos de Theon aprietan con fuerza su pelo, tirando más de él y provocándole un exquisito sufrimiento. Abre más la boca y arquea el cuerpo buscando pegarse más a él. Un gemido se escapa de sus labios y el Greyjoy lo recoge con su boca.

Necesita respirar. Una sensación de vértigo se asienta en su garganta. Necesita respirar pero Theon no le deja. Le sigue torturando con sus labios, obligándole a seguir sus besos y haciéndole gimotear en su boca. Cuando por fin se separa de él, Joffrey jadea sin descanso. Siente los labios húmedos de saliva y doloridos.

-¿Le vais a contar a vuestro padre… - susurra Theon en su oído. El aliento le hace cosquillas y las palabras son como una serpiente que se introduce en él hasta el cerebro. - …cómo os _entregasteis_ a mí? – Joffrey nota que el calor de su cuerpo se concentra en una zona específica. El hijo del hierro dibuja su mandíbula con la lengua. El príncipe suspira con los ojos cerrados - ¿Cómo gemisteis en mi boca… como si fuerais una ramera barata? – Las palabras se deslizan y se arrastran y Joffrey podría jurar que las nota escurriéndose por su piel. – Reflexionad sobre ello… _majestad._

Y se marcha, dejándole ahí. Apoyado en el árbol porque sus piernas no son capaces de sostenerle. Sonrojado, despeinado, humillado, jadeante y con la primera erección de su vida entre las piernas.


End file.
